fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
J-Stars Carddass
J-Stars Carddass is a team battle action video game that is a part of the Carddass series. The game combines the universes of several Shonen Jump series. It will be released by Namco Bandai Games for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U and PlayStation Vita on March 19, 2014. Story The game features a story mode in which the characters travel through a pirate ship between different lands, such as Alabasta from One Piece and Konoha from Naruto. Characters Assassination Classroom *Koro-sensei Beelzebub *Tatsumi Oga and Beelzebub Bleach *Ichigo Kurosaki (Base, Hollow Form) *Rukia Kuchiki (Support) Chinyūki: Tarō to Yukai na Nakama-tachi *Taro Yamada D.Gray-man *Allen Walker Dragon Ball *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan) *Frieza Gin Tama *Gintoki Sakata *Kagura and Sadaharu (Support) Hell Teacher Nūbē *Meisuke Nueno Hunter × Hunter *Gon Freecss JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Jonathan Joestar *Joseph Joestar Katekyō Hitman Reborn! *Tsunayoshi Sawada and Reborn Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo *Kankichi Ryotsu Kuroko's Basketball *Tetsuya Kuroko Medaka Box *Medaka Kurokami (Base, War God Mode) *Misogi Kumagawa (Support) Naruto Shippuden *Naruto Uzumaki (Base, Sage Mode, Tailed Beast Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Base, Susanoo Mode) Neuro: Supernatural Detective *Neuro Nisekoi: False Love *Chitoge Kirisaki One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Boa Hancock Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar *Jaguar Junichi Rurouni Kenshin *Kenshin Himura Saint Seiya *Pegasus Seiya Sket Dance *Yusuke Fujisaki/Bossun *Hime Onizuka/Himeko (Support) *Kazuyoshi Usui/Switch (Support) To Love-ru *Lala Satalin Deviluke Toriko *Toriko *Zebra Yu Yu Hakusho *Yusuke Urameshi (Base, Demon Mazoku Yusuke) Cast English Cast *Chris Ayres - Frieza *Leraldo Anzaldua - Misogi Kumagawa *Johnny Yong Bosch - Ichigo Kurosaki, Jonathan Joestar *Shelley Calene-Black - Medaka Kurokami *Richard Cansino - Himura Kenshin *Luci Christian - Kagura *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy *Justin Cook - Yusuke Urameshi *Ben Diskin - Joseph Joestar *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki *Keiji Fujiwara - Jaguar Junichi *Tohru Furuya - Pegasus Seiya *Todd Haberkorn - Allen Walker *LaSalle Ishii - Kankichi Ryotsu *Yukari Kokubun - Tsunayoshi Sawada *Katsuyuki Konishi - Tatsumi Oga *Takehito Koyasu - Neuro *Motoko Kumai - Taro Yamada *Cherami Leigh - Chitoge Kirisaki *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha *Kenji Matsuda - Zebra *Erica Mendez - Gon Freecss *Kotono Mitsuishi - Boa Hancock *Neeko - Reborn *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Meisuke Nueno *Kenshō Ono - Tetsuya Kuroko *Christopher Patton - Gintoki Sakata *Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchiki *Christopher Sabat - Roronoa Zoro, Vegeta *Miyuki Sawashiro - Beelzebub *Sean Schemmel - Goku *Tomokazu Seki - Koro-sensei *Ryoko Shiraishi - Hime Onizuka/Himeko *Ian Sinclair - Toriko *Tomokazu Sugita - Kazuyoshi Usui/Switch *Mikako Takahashi - Sadaharu *Haruka Tomatsu - Lala Satalin Deviluke *Hiroyuki Yoshino - Yusuke Fujisaki/Bossun Japanese Cast *Keiji Fujiwara - Jaguar Junichi *Tohru Furuya - Pegasus Seiya *Megumi Han - Gon Freecss *Ryō Horikawa - Vegeta *LaSalle Ishii - Kankichi Ryotsu *Sanae Kobayashi - Allen Walker *Yukari Kokubun - Tsunayoshi Sawada *Katsuyuki Konishi - Tatsumi Oga *Takehito Koyasu - Neuro *Rie Kugimiya - Kagura *Motoko Kumai - Taro Yamada *Kenji Matsuda - Zebra *Kotono Mitsuishi - Boa Hancock *Masakazu Morita - Ichigo Kurosaki *Kazuya Nakai - Roronoa Zoro *Ryūsei Nakao - Frieza *Neeko - Reborn *Masako Nozawa - Goku *Megumi Ogata - Misogi Kumagawa *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Meisuke Nueno, Toriko *Kazuyuki Okitsu - Jonathan Joestar *Kenshō Ono - Tetsuya Kuroko *Fumiko Orikasa - Rukia Kuchiki *Nozomu Sasaki - Yusuke Urameshi *Miyuki Sawashiro - Beelzebub *Tomokazu Seki - Koro-sensei *Ryoko Shiraishi - Hime Onizuka/Himeko *Tomokazu Sugita - Gintoki Sakata, Joseph Joestar, Kazuyoshi Usui/Switch *Noriaki Sugiyama - Sasuke Uchiha *Mayo Suzukaze - Himura Kenshin *Mikako Takahashi - Sadaharu *Junko Takeuchi - Naruto Uzumaki *Mayumi Tanaka - Monkey D. Luffy *Haruka Tomatsu - Lala Satalin Deviluke *Nao Tōyama - Chitoge Kirisaki *Aki Toyosaki - Medaka Kurokami *Hiroyuki Yoshino - Yusuke Fujisaki/Bossun Stages *Alabasta (One Piece) *Dark Tournament Stadium (Yū Yū Hakusho) *Edo City Central (Gintama) *Jump Battle Stage (Original Stage) *Juppongatana (Rurouni Kenshin) *Konoha (Naruto) *Namek (Dragon Ball) *Sanctuary (Saint Seiya) *Soul Society (Bleach) *Vegetable Sky (Toriko) Gameplay J-Stars Carddass lets up to four players battle it out against one another in a gameplay and graphical style similar to those of Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. Fighters can move and fight in all directions of a 3D battle field. Players should learn the lay of the land and formulate a battle plan with a character suited to it. A defeated character comes back after a set amount of time passes. To win the battle, all three sections of the WIN gauge at the top of the screen have to be filled; the gauge fills one section each time an opponent is defeated. Fighters can use regular attacks, power attacks, area-based attacks, and finishing moves. Regular attacks are the main part of the battle, and all combos begin with them. Power attacks leave the user open, but they have a big impact if they connect and their power can be increased by charging them up. Area-based attacks allow to hit opponents over a wide area. By using different techniques, the player can lead his team to victory; learning each character's different power, range, and effects is the first step towards being unbeatable. History The game was first announced in December 2012, in the second 2013 issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump. It was made to commemorate the 45th anniversary of Jump, and is presented as the "ultimate Jump game." J-Stars Carddass features characters and settings from various Jump manga, both past and present, ranging from older properties such as Dragon Ball, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo to newer series such as Naruto, Bleach, and One Piece. The first three characters used to promote the game, Goku, Luffy, and Toriko, are also featured in a Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special which aired on Fuji TV on April 7, 2013. Hironobu Kageyama, Akira Kushida, and Hiroshi Kitadani are singing the game's theme song "Fighting Stars." The game feature 21 tracks from the anime each character appears in. Also, pre-order include the "J-Stars Victory Book", a volume bound like a Jump Comics book and filled with information and visuals of Jump heroes over the years. A free augmented-reality (AR) app lets the user see the Jump heroes in the surroundings on the PS Vita. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers